Life, as it is!
by Crystal Sapphire girl
Summary: There life is complex, too much drama leads to that. And why not, they are the kids of the most dramatic generation of Harry Potter..- Next Generation.- These are drabbles of as many next generation couples, I can come up with.
1. TeddyXVic

**This is a new Teddy X Victoire fic.**

**If you like it at all, please review it.**

**Flames and suggestion are welcomed.**

**This Fic is for Ellie, s i l v e r a u r o r a. **

**Special thanks, Gregory David Roberts.**

**Love,**

**C.S.**

VictoireXTeddy

_She wasn't in love with him. _

As Victoire sat quietly in the realms of darkness, her blond hair illuminated by the moonlight, she thought about him. She was doing that a lot ever since he had fallen in love with someone else.

Teddy had always been her close friend, someone very special to her. When she was little, she had taken it for granted that he was hers. They were perfect together. But she wasn't little anymore just like he wasn't hers anymore, not even in her own mind.

She remembers being jealous of her own cousin sister Lily back then and even now. Lily was little, but she was so free with him, so open, something Victoire had never been able to achieve. Each time she saw the genuine smile, reserved only for Lily, lighting up Teddy's face, she felt her insides burn.

_Jealousy can raise the dead with a single spiteful taunt or hate a perfect stranger for nothing more than the sound of her name._

She still remembers her first kiss. It was with Teddy. They were just sitting in her room, not even talking. She had turned around to ask him something, when all of a sudden he had brought his lips on hers. It was awkward at the very least, but it was sweet and she liked it, especially the chocolaty taste of his mouth.

Soon, the kisses became a routine; when they met, when they departed, when they won and when they lost.

She reckoned they would stop now that he had a girlfriend.

Victoire stifled a sob. She wouldn't cry, not for him, never for him. She was proud of being strong willed, she was a Weasely in the end, and Weasely's don't cry.

Victoire took a deep breath and brushed away the lock of hair from her eyes. She would forget her feelings for him, if teddy could so could she!

PIT PAT, even before the familiar footsteps were heard, Victoire knew who it was. His scent always filled the air, whenever he entered a room. It was sweet and musky, a perfect combination of his aftershave and his sweat.

"Vic" Teddy called out to her solitary figure. She stiffened but didn't turn, not that she used to and so he settled down beside her.

Both unmoving, both mute. She kept her gaze on the moon and he kept his on her.

Generally that would have been perfect for them. They loved their relationship that way_- just there_. But they knew this wasn't generally, things had changed and so the silence was broken. Teddy was the one to admit defeat.

"Vic" Teddy said, gently brushing away the single strand of hair from her eyes.

Victoire didn't flinch, she remained impassive.

"Vic" Teddy tried again, " I…I am..sorry".

"About what Ted? You haven't done anything wrong".

Teddy didn't like that; he wanted a reaction out her. Anything, she should hit him, hurt him, shout at him, but this aloofness was unbearable.

"You are..fine with me and…El?"

"Yes, she is a nice girl I reckon"

And she was, probably one of the nicest Victoire had met, which made it all the more difficult to hate her.

"Vic, you will still remain my best friend. Forever", Teddy smiled, his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I know Teddy" Victoire smiled, ever so slightly.

It was late, they knew it, if they were caught their Hogsmeade trip would be cancelled but Teddy had already promised Ellie for a date and so he got up.

Victoire hesitated, "Do you…do you love her?"

Teddy looked at her, his brown eyes boring into her blue ones.

"Yes", he finally replied and walked away, they both knowing that, _that word_ had changed everything. There was no more a Teddy and Victoire, there was a Teddy and there was a Victoire but Teddy and Victoire was gone.

_There is love and there is the idea of love, but the problem is, both the concepts hurt like hell._

Finally Victoire let her mask of impassivity slip. She was a Weasely but she was a human too, and so she cried, one last time for Teddy.

_Because she knew she wasn't in love with him but it still hurt._

XXXXXXXX

**If you like it at all, please review it.**

**Flames are welcome.**

**Thanks.**

**Love,**

**C.S.**


	2. Scorpius X Dominique

**Please review…Believe me it does not kill you!**

**Love**

**C.S.**

Scorpius X Dominique

_**Lust is the craving for salt of a man who is dying of thirst**_

She sat on her warm bed, her hands desperately clutching the blanket against her naked skin, whilst her gaze was fixed on the long back of the man sitting on the edge of her bed, barely inches away from where her feet were resting. She couldn't help but admire his flawless skin and his sheer beauty. She could not tear her gaze from his silver locks which had just slipped from her fingers, or his bare back where her nails had dug and she had let a moan escape, just a few minutes ago.

* * *

She had always been a hopeless romantic and saw no reason for hiding that. She craved for big, fancy gestures of affection and she liked it when her love interest went out of his way to please and impress her.

He was a playboy, of sorts, one of the most desired male in the whole of Hogwarts, the Prince of Gryffindor, the king of women's hearts and bodies. Unfortunately for them, he didn't believe in love. Romance was over-rated, anyway.

They had first acknowledged each other in the corridor when rushing towards charms. She was running whist balancing books in her hands, barely watching her step. He was loitering there, hands in his pockets, eyes on the ceiling. They hadn't seen each other in time and so as fate deemed it, they collided, her books scrambling on the floor. As he had handed her the books, muttering an apology to her apology, he had noticed her large aqua eyes, which had captured him. She in turn noticed his flawless perfection and was enchanted by it, by him.

How very clichéd, but then they are clichés for a reason.

They instantly liked each other, maybe not enough to become friends but enough to become acquaintances.

From Lily, she heard about his promiscuous nature and his different conquests. From Rose, she heard warnings, but she paid no heed to them. She reasoned that she didn't need them, what so ever. She wasn't in love with him or anything, she just liked him in the same manner she liked James or Al. She believed she wouldn't fall prey to his charms. Anyway, she did have a boyfriend, the most romantic one.

So she doesn't quite remember, when or even how it all happened. She just remembers herself taking a stroll after hours that day, finding herself on the astronomy tower, facing him and his deep eyes, his lopsided and boyish grin. She doesn't remember the conversation that took place between them, but it must have been a funny one cause she has a distinct image of herself on the floor besides him, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Weirdly enough, her memory kind of stopped there. Hazed images of them kissing did flash in her minds from time to time but they were all too obscure to decipher, and frankly she barely even tried.

After that night, they barely even talked the next day- he looked much less awkward than she felt.

'_It's because he has had so much more experience at this' _she had thought acrimoniously, but she still missed him.

And so they became acquaintances again but she took great care that she was never alone with him. She knew her desire would easily destroy her logic and that's exactly what happened. In less than a week, she found herself with him again, smothered by his touch, drugged by his kisses. She yet again found herself helpless in his arms, filled with want and desire. She knew then, as she knew now, that they had gone way too far to come back and to be fair, she didn't want to, either. She knew that neither did he- she saw it in his dark eyes filled with fires of passion _she_ had ignited.

Yet, she knew she didn't love him and neither did he. And so they kept that as their little secret. It felt awfully hypocritical of a hopeless romantic as her to feel everything towards him but love.

He turned around and gave her his most exquisite smile. A smile which would have taken any other female's breath away, but which only increased her misery and regret. From every ounce of her being she regretted it. Her mind was filled with dread but longing. She felt disgusted by herself, she went around talking about love and here she was intimate with Scorpius, a man she would never love. He had made it perfectly clear that he didn't believe in love and so she could not muster any disgust or even anger towards him. She liked him and she knew she would- forever.

"Tomorrow, same place?" his rich baritone filled the room.

She smiled and gave him a slight nod. As soon as they'd leave the room, they would be back to normal, gently probing and teasing each other.

Because they liked each other, maybe not enough to become friends but enough to become acquaintances.

* * *

**Thank you**

**Love**

**C.S.**


End file.
